<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beta and His Horde by CrazyMindsThinkAlike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916324">Beta and His Horde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike'>CrazyMindsThinkAlike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead Cracks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, Negan is the only sane one lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan tries to get the group's attention on the horde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead Cracks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409830</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beta and His Horde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh, guys? A horde of walkers are coming towards us," Negan yelled to everyone in the room where they were staying in the hospital.</p><p>"Oh okay," Gabriel says. He goes back to playing the flute.</p><p>"We need to do something or the kids in here will die!" Negan exclaimed. He clapped a few times to get everyone's attention. "C'mon guys! Hurry up!"</p><p>"You really need to stop, Negan," Rosita tells him. She picks up her baby.</p><p>"But Beta and his horde-"</p><p>"Negan," Judith pipes up. "Please stop. You're boring us." She goes back to feed Dog french fries.</p><p><i>It's no use,</i> Negan thought. <i>We are gonna die now.</i></p><p>Suddenly, the door gets broken down by no other than Maggie Greene.</p><p>"I'm here to save ya'll!" she announces.</p><p>"Finally!" Negan said. "We're gonna live!"</p><p>"From boredom!" Maggie finnishes. Negan groaned.</p><p>"Nope. Still dead."</p><p>Negan grabbed Judith, Dog, and Lydia and they all run out and away from the hospital building. They survived out in the wild, found a new community and lived happily ever after. And safe from Beta and his horde, which is all that matters to Negan. (And the fact that Judith and Lydia - and dog - were also safe. From Beta and his horde.)</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>